


A Lethal Blow

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Gay, Heaven, Hell, LGBT, M/M, Weird Shit, ciel is such a cutie, demon, life - Freeform, sebastian is a mofo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for the contract to close, and Ciel awaits death almost readily as he feels Sebastian lean down to rip his soul from his being. So how come Ciel is still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lethal Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Written to and for a song by The Neighbourhood titled Daddy Issues.
> 
> Enjoy, & may be continued in future if I find the words for it :)

"Make me feel a pain I've never felt before." The boy said, the hopeless fire behind his eyes closing itself off as his eyelids did the same. Sebastian smirked to himself at the glorious sight of Ciel, his former master, cowering below him as he awaited nothing but the overwhelming suffering of Hell. _A glorious sight indeed_. His smirk only grew wider as the gap between them grew smaller, until finally the butlers lips found his masters, and the two of them were pulled into the feeling of something wanted for so long, satisfaction and confusion drowned out in the pure and dwindling fire of what they held in that touch.

As he pulled away, Sebastian felt a faint pulse of fear find it's way into his head, a feeling given off by the young boy that sat in front of him. He could tell that Ciel knew it was time, so then why wasn't it? Ciel's eye opened slowly, like a bud becoming a flower, and a flame of confusion was given off by the young boy. Sebastian only continued to smile the smile that Ciel knew all too well, smugly waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Why?"

Sebastian's smile grew wider, then smaller again,  
"The young master gave an order, therefore I must fulfil it."  
Ciel's expression only grew a more fitting puzzled.  
"What on Earth are you going on about?" His eyes were filled with anything but knowing, searching for an answer in the calm crimson orbs that he gazed into.  
"A pain you've never felt before, Ciel."  
The young males brows were furrowed, almost letting out his urge to slap his butler across the cheek. When had he ever said that he could call him by his first name?  
"I know the perfect way to give you what you want." Sebastian whispered after leaning close into Ciel's neck, his breath making the boys skin tingle. Ciel stayed quiet as he just began to overcome his body's reaction to Sebastian's strange behaviour, but the fact that Sebastian had suddenly pressed his lips against his neck didn't help.

Every breath he took came out loud and laboured as Sebastian continued by making a trail of kisses up to his ear.  
"A pain that you've never felt before." He repeated.  
"Do you know what feelings demons possess, young master?"  
Ciel's mind felt a little lighter at the regular title, shaking his head.  
"I t-thought demons didn't have emotions." Sebastian smiled.  
"Now that's a thought." He chuckled as he leant back from his position at Ciel's neck and sat back on his legs,  
"A demon has feelings, rather an abundance of them actually." Ciel nodded, his heart already beginning to slow down.  
"The point is that they're all negative. Emotions such as greed, envy, glutton," Sebastian leaned ever so slightly closer,  
"Lust." He smirked at Ciel's utterly afraid and confused face.  
"With those come all kinds of pain, but as creatures of Hell, demons enjoy most of it." Ciel nodded again, feeling a sort of obligated to.  
"But there is one emotion, a kind of wanting, that demons crave more than any other. It's a completely different form of torture." He paused, moving forward to bracket Ciel's thighs with his own again before kissing him, pulling away after just a short moment.

"That's love."

Ciel's already mentally shaky mind was becoming more and more muddled as Sebastian went on. What is he saying, that he loves me? The boys usually stoic expression was nowhere to be seen, now it was a face full of puzzlement. He felt as if Sebastian were speaking in riddles and no matter how hard he tried, his currently frail state of mind couldn't think of any answer, let alone wrap itself around the riddle itself.  
"W-What do you mean, 'that's love'?"  
Sebastian smiled, and although warmly, Ciel only felt more uncomfortable. The butler leant back once again.  
"I-I'm supposed to be dead, Sebastian!" Ciel blurted out, desperate for his usual assuring butler to come back to him, make everything go away. He felt as though his usual cold-but-somehow-caring butler was gone and had been replaced with this -

this _demon._

Sebastian stood up abruptly, pulling his young masters hand up with him carefully.  
"I'm saying that I'd like to propose a new deal of sorts." Ciel nodded for a reason he could not come up with. I'm not going to die? Sebastian smiled a smile that made it seem as if he were reading his thoughts,  
"The new contract would entail of two slight changes." He looked to Ciel for some kind of acknowledgement, but continued on even though he received no such thing.  
"I would continue on as your ever-faithful butler, and you would continue on as my ever-cold master, but you will not proceed any further with your engagement to Elizabeth, and you will live forever." He proceeded.

The request put yet another layer of haze hiding that of a clear mind, and Ciel's head pounded only with thoughts ending in a question mark. Sebastian stepped towards him, head bowed with his torso, and held both of the child's hands,  
"Young master," Instantly sending a wave of familiar comfort to Ciel's quickly unmuddling head,  
"I'd also very much appreciate it if you could find it in yourself to understand and forgive any unwanted actions. I'm afraid even with the knowledge of your cold feelings towards myself, I may not be able to refrain from some small actions."

The wind rattled dead leaves here and there, Ciel feeling a new kind of determination inside of himself that he knew he had to let out. He slammed one hand down on his butlers chest and looked at him angrily,  
"What kind of weak are you? You're going to give up on me just because it doesn't seem like I love you? Maybe the way I love isn't in affection, but distance, Sebastian." His words crumbled at the end of his sentence, but no tears falling from his face as he bowed it to the ground,  
"I have lost everyone that I love. I don't ever want to have to summon a stranger to avenge your death." He whispered to the breeze passing through the area, knowing that Sebastian heard with his damned super hearing. Ciel felt a surprisingly warm hand place itself softly on his face and lift his head up to look at it's owner.

"My lord." Sebastian smiled almost sadly, the words having no other purpose than to confusingly acknowledge Ciel's, knowing that it didn't really matter what he said now if he had a chance of love with this little angel. Hell, his name literally meant 'heaven'. Ciel just let himself fall into the demons chest, not holding him but just crumbling into him. Death, life, love, hope? It had been an unexpected day, and that was an understatement of the biggest kind. Ciel let himself drift into his scattered mind for a while, breathing in the warm and sweet ricey smell emanating from Sebastian's overcoat and just relishing in the heat for a moment.

Everything was temporary, but he wanted so badly for this little while of a mixture of comfort and sadness to be forever. But then he supposed maybe it would be, because he had Sebastian.

_Forever?_


End file.
